Certain structures, including various missile systems, may include one or more circuit card assemblies (CCAs) disposed within a mated connector pair to effect connection between one or more of the electronic subsystems. The CCA, which is typically a perforated structure through which multiple connector pins are inserted, thereby providing electrical connectivity as desired.
In the interest of re-use, it is often desirable to remove such CCAs from a structure. However, removal can be complicated by various factors, including the presence of easily-damaged connector pins and soft copper plated contact tabs that press against the connector pins for electrical connection.
Known methods of removing such connectors include, for example, dental picks and double-sided tape, both of which are unreliable, cumbersome, time-consuming, and otherwise unsatisfactory.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide simple and repeatable methods for removing connector assemblies from their surrounding structure. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.